TP:WWE Podsumowanie I - Egipski upał
center|300px ---- /Intro TP:WWE, intro podsumowań: Kamera przesuwa się po mapie Egiptu aż zatrzymuje się na sfinksie. Pojawia się napis: Total Drama: Challenges in Egypt – Afthermatch, wszystko przy akompaniamencie klasycznego jingla. Kamera przechodzi do dobrze znanego studia podsumowań, jednak przemalowanego na żółto, które znajduje się w Kairze. Po prawej siedzą zawodnicy z sezonu 1-3./ Geoff & Bridgette: Witajcie! Geoff: To pierwsze podsumowanie Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie! Bridgette: Chris nam powiedział, że więcej z tym show nie będziemy mieć wspólnego – jednak kłamał... Eva: Nie denerwuj mnie nawet! Geoff: Tak, zanim przejdziemy do nich, to najpierw chciałem gorąco powitać Kairską publiczność! /Aplauz widowni/ Bridgette: Znów pozostaniemy z wami do końca sezonu. Będziemy śledzić poczynania zawodników w egipskiej przygodzie. Geoff: A teraz przedstawiamy naszą lożę szyderców! Bridgette: Eva! /Eva macha do kamery/ Geoff: Noah! /Noah uśmiecha się/ Bridgette: Justin! /Justin zdejmuje koszulkę/ Geoff: Katie i Sadie! /Dziewczyny machają rękami/ Bridgette: Tyler! /Tyler napina mięśnie/ Geoff: Izzy! Izzy: AOUAOUA! Bridgette: Cody! /Cody uśmiecha się/ Geoff: Beth! /Beth zaczyna się śmiać obśliniając Cody'ego/ Bridgette: Courtney! /Wkurzona Courtney gada przez telefon/ Geoff: Harold! /Harold dłubie w nosie/ Bridgette: Trent! /Trent gra na gitarze/ Geoff: Lindsay! /Lindsay przesyła buziaka/ Bridgette: DJ! /DJ macha do publiczności/ Geoff: Leshawna! /Leshawna mruga okiem/ Bridgette: Duncan! /Duncan zasłania ręką kamerę/ Geoff: Heather! Heather: Pff. Bridgette: Gwen! /Gwen uśmiecha się/ Geoff: Alejandro! /Alejandro pokazuje klatę i złośliwie patrzy na Justina/ Bridgette: Sierra! /Sierra energicznie macha do ludzi/ Geoff: i Owen! Owen: Juuhu! Bridgette: Geoff, myślę, że już czas na pierwszych gości. Geoff: Masz racje. Nie zabrnęli w show za daleko, zajmując dwa ostatnie miejsca. Oto Cameron i Scott! /Pojawia się kamera z Greenroomu, Cameron i Scott wchodzą na scenę. Siadają na kanapie przy aplauzie/ Bridgette: Witajcie. Jak tam? Jesteście gotowi na wywiadzik? Cameron: Spoko. Scott: Ta. Geoff: A więc: Jak czujecie się po stracie szansy na zdobycie STO TYSIĘCY DOLARÓW?! Cameron: Mi nie zależało. Jestem szczęśliwy w moim balonie. Geoff: Znowu?! Cameron: Tak. :D Geoff: A ty Scott? Scott: Szczerze? Jestem wkurzony! Te łamagi wykopały mnie na samym początku! Nawet sojuszu nie mogłem założyć! Bridgette: Jak to jest być wyeliminowanym jako pierwszy? Scott: Po co się pytacie, skoro wy to wiecie? Bridgette: No fakt, Plan Totalnej Porażki... Cameron: Ja się nie czuję aż tak bardzo źle. Widać jedynka to moja szczęśliwa liczba. Scott: To upokarzające, jak dla mnie. Bridgette: A teraz chwilka reklamy! REKLAMA Chef: Ten odcinek sponsorowany jest przez Restauracje Chefa i DJ'a /Do kamery wciska się DJ schodząc z loży// DJ: Przyjdź i zjedź nieziemskie danie! /Nagle pojawia się Blainley/ Blainley: Wiecie, że reklamujecie barek dla ekipy za sceną? KONIEC REKLAM /DJ wraca na lożę/ Geoff: Witamy ponownie! Scott, Cameron, co myśleliście podczas eliminacji? Co czuliście? Scott: Na początku czułem szok. Potem pogodziłem się z tą myślą. Kurczę, tak myślałem, że pod stoiskiem jest coś dziwnego ale zignorowałem to... to chyba zostało wycięte. Geoff: U,u! Mamy nieemitowany klip! /Na telebimie pojawia się materiał na którym widać jak Scott się schyla, a jednak uznał to za zwykły sznurek/ Scott: Właśnie. Bridgette: U, byłeś tak blisko. Ale live is brutal. Geoff: I dlatego czas na PO TYM ZOSTANIE ŚLAD! /Pojawia się klip: Dakota przy przyjeździe na lotnisko w odcinku pierwszym wysiada z samochodu i wywraca się, dostając ogromnego, fioletowego siniaka na czole. Tym fajnym mazakiem (xDD) Geoff zaznacza go/ Geoff: O, to musiało naprawdę zaboleć! /Zoey i Mike teeleportują się na wielbłąda w odcinku trzecim, gdy nagle zahaczają o linie energetyczne. Mike dostaje wstrząsu. Bridgette zaznacza to mazakiem/ Bridgette: Oj, biedny Mike... /Na telebimie pojawia się Greenroom, są tam Brick i Staci/ Staci: E tam, należało mu się! Brick: Właśnie, nie powinien zerwać z Zoey! Staci: I to jeszcze dla tej dziwaczki Dawn! Bridgette: A propo: czas na kolejnych gości w naszym podsumowaniu – są to Brick i Staci! /Brick i Staci wchodzą do studia/ Geoff: Co sądzicie o związku Dawn i Mike'a? Staci: Uważam, że to obrzydliwe! Zoey i Mike tworzyli świetną parę! To wina Dawn! Cameron: Nieprawda! To Mike zaczął do niej zarywać! Staci: NIE! Bridgette: Hey, hey! Nie psujmy atmosfery! Dostaliśmy pytanie od widza! Aikkoxd pyta: Skoro jesteś genialny jak wszyscy twierdzą to powiedz jak taki ktoś jak Staci mógł zajśc wyżej . Osobiście nie mam nic do pulpetów no ale Jak! Jak! Cameron: No bo to był spisek! Wkroczyli równo na metę i ja musiałem odpaść! Staci: Ta, winny się tłumaczy. Geoff: Staci, Aikko pyta jeszcze Ciebie: Co sprawia, że masz taką figurę? XD Staci: Och, no cóż, jem codziennie chleb wynaleziony przez moją pra pra (...) pra babcię i masło wymyślone przez mojego pra pra pra pra pra dziadka. Dodatkowo noszę dres wynaleziony przez ciotecznego stryja żony wujka mojego dziadka od strony taty. Bridgette: A-ha? Nieważne. Czas na naszych ostatnich gości – Kobieta, którą Lightning uważa za mężczyznę i maniak gier wykopany przez spisek – Jo i Sam! /Z Greenromu na scenę wychodzą wywołani przy oklasku publiczności/ Jo: Hey! Miło was widzieć. Geoff: Siadajcie. /Siadają. xD/ Bridgette: Powiedzcie, jak się czujecie wykopani w połowie show? Jo: Mi jakoś od początku nie zależało. Jednak muszę pomścić tą lamuskę, Annę Marię! /Zrobiła znaczący gest destrukcji/ Geoff: Ta. A ty Sam? Sam: Ja się wygadałem... Bridgette: O właśnie, koniecznie musimy o tym pogadać! Scott: Ta Zoey jest cwana! Ale myślę, że ja bym zrobił to lepiej... /Nagle Scotta przygnieżdża wielki młot/ Geoff: A właśnie, zapomniałem! W użyciu jest nasz młot z gry "Prawda albo młot"! Scott: Właśnie czuje... Sam: Cóż, ja padłem ofiarą Zoey. Chociaż to też moja wina... Jo: Gdybyś się nie wygadał, prawdopodobnie dalej byłbyś w grze. Sam: Wiem, ale ciążyło mnie sumienie... Cameron: Albo nie umiesz dotrzymać słowa, jak ja. Chociaż nie, zachowałem jedną, jak moj brat ukradł grę ze sklepu... /Szok publiczności/ Cameron: Oj. Bridgette: Facepalm. Czas na wideokonferencję z naszym widzem! Jest to Vegeta! Witaj! Vegeta: Witajcie! Harold: O nie... Geoff: Do kogo masz pytanie? Vegeta: Do Harolda. Bridgette: Zadawaj! Vegeta: Hey, Harold, pamiętasz mnie? Tak, to ja! Twój kolega z akademiku! Pamiętasz jak mnie łapałeś za jaja?! Gejuhu jeden! Zapłacisz mi za to! Jak ja cię tylko dorwę to... /Niespodziewanie stacono połączenie/ Geoff: Tak.. Harold: Niewaaażne... Bridgette: Harold, czy jest coś o czym nie wiemy? Harold: Nie, skąd... Leshawna: Z NAMI KONIEC! /Leshawna strzela Haroldowi w pysk/ Geoff: Uuu, kolo, przegiąłeś. Tak czy inaczej! Czas na naszą ostatnią grę! To wojna mózgów! Bridgette: Dzielimy się na dwie drużyny – drużyna Zemsty i drużyna Loży Szyderców! Każda drużyna wybiera jednego reprezentanta który bedzie odpowiadał na pytania. Kto z drużyny Zemsty? Cameron: JA! Geoff: Świetnie, a od Szyderców? Trent: Kogo chcecie? Noah czy Harolda? Publiczność: Noah! Harold to gej! Geoff: Ej, bądźmy torelancyjni! Publiczność: I tak niech będzie Noah. XD Bridgette: A więc zapraszam na środek! /Noah i Cameron stają na przeciwko siebie, za stolikami z "grzybkami"/ Geoff: Zasady są proste. Kto zna odpowiedź – naciska przycisk. Jeśli zgadnie, chroni siebie i drużynę oraz dostaje punkt. Przegranych... Geoff & Bridgette: PORAZI PRĄD! Publiczność: Och! Bridgette: Gramy do trzech punktów. Możemy zaczynać? Noah: Chyba tak... Cameron: Lecimy... Geoff: Pytanie 1. W którym roku zawiązano pierwszy Triumwirat Starożytnego Rzymu? /Zgłasza się Cameron/ Cameron: w 60 r. p.n.e! Geoff: Tak jest! /Prąd razi Lożę Szyderców/ Heather: AŁ! Bridgette: Pytanie 2: Wymień trzy rodzaje wiązań chemicznych! /Zgłasza się Noah/ Noah: Wiązanie kowalenyjne spolaryzowane, wiązanie kowalenyjne niespolaryzowane i wiązania jonowe. Bridgette: Dokładnie! /Prąd razi wyeliminowanych/ Geoff: Pytanie 3: Wymień polskie przypadki! Noah: Polskie?! /Zgłasza się Cameron/ Cameron: Mianownik, Dopełniacz, Celownik, Biernik, Narzędnik, Miejscownik i Wołacz! Geoff: Tak jest! 2:1! /Prąd razi Lożę Szyderców/ Bridgette: Pytanie 4: Co miał w kieszeni Hobbit, przy spotkaniu z Gollumem w książce: "Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem"! Noah: Pierścień dający niewidzialność! Bridgette: Właśnie tak! /Prąd razi Wyeliminowanych/ Geoff: Mamy 2:2! Finałowe pytanie! Co jest stolicą Bhutanu?! /Długo brak odpowiedzi/ Geoff: 3...2...1.... KONIEC! Jest to Thimphu! Za karę... Bridgette:... wszyscy zostaniecie porażeni! /Prąd razi wyeliminowanych i Lożę/ Bridgette: Haha! Kocham to show! Geoff: Tak trzymaj kochanie! /Całują się/ Bridgette: Cóż, nasze podsumowanie dobiega końca! Zapraszamy na kolejne! Geoff: Będzie one już po finale. Bridgette: To była Totalna Porażka: Wyzwania w Egipcie... Geoff: Podsumowanie! W następnym odcinku... center|400px Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie